


by the numbers

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bits of angst, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Relationship Study, Short One Shot, Sort Of, i apologize in advance for my clunky english, maybe bits of fluff too, oh look there's gore and angst too, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: let's say this is where I'll throw together the bits and bobs I tried to write for 39, 58, 53 etc days;1st ficlet: Goku & Sanzo, Some sort of love. 2nd: the sanzo-ikkou, A sad forecast. 3rd: Sanzo & Gojyo, What the heart wants.4th: Gojyo/Hakkai, One thing that matters.5th: Gojyo & Goku, Little brother.6th: Yi-so/Gono, A mummified corpse.7th: Nii & Hakkai, Interesting.





	1. Sanzo & Goku - To love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzo knows about love. Sort of. He wishes I didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** To love, one way or another  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** Gensomaden Saiyuki  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Son Goku & Genjyo Sanzo  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer:** this reinterpretation of the legend and its characters belongs to Minekura Kazuya
> 
>  **Author’s note:** Unbeta'd. Corrections most welcome. As in, 'your phrasing's wonky here' or 'this word, I do not think it means what you think it means' or 'time concordance in so-and-so sentence, you're doing it wrong'?
> 
>  **Prompt:** "Desire was born early, as was regret" for 31_days (march 9th, '10)  
>  **Word count:** 175

Sanzo knows Goku's always loved him. It's a bit disturbing; he'd rather pretend he doesn't know rather than to act in any way on it. Love at first sight it was; Goku was just a baby monkey, and getting hugged, complimented, shown obvious affection (he'd rather die than to admit it was kind of nice) reminded him of... himself, a long, long time ago. Master. The loss forever tainting his nowadays relationships. He never got to tell his Master he loved him, now he's not able to let himself be told he's loved.

And as Goku grows up and his feelings may... change, for something less childish, less filial, more... carnal, he's even more at a loss of what to do with them.  
He can only make one promise: not let his monkey be hurt and die, and for himself not to die too soon and not in front of him.  
Yeah, not very romantic. Not sweet at all. What can he say, he never got the time to learn how to love properly.


	2. Sanzo & Hakkai - A whole week of rainy weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If misery loves company, what does crazy like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** And a whole week of rainy weather  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette  
>  **Fandom:** Gensomaden Saiyuki  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** the Sanzo-ikkou, vague hints at Hakkai/Sanzo (but really not much)  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** this reinterpretation of the legend and its characters belongs to Minekura Kazuya
> 
> **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
> **Prompt:** "and crazy is the forecast all week" for 31_days (march 8th, '09)  
>  **Word count:** 500+

For the last few days the Sanzo-ikkou passed on the road, the weather had gotten damper and damper. First drizzle then rain and now downpour. By the time they found a town, they were soaked to the bones.

'It's going to keep raining a few more days, I'd say a whole week, then it'll stop', the girl at the inn said.  
'How can you be so sure?'  
She shrugged: she just 'felt' it would. Everyone in this part of the country just knew. It was the way the weather worked in this season.

'There's no reason not to trust her saiying. What should we do?'  
'Let's keep going. No way I'm letting this fucking rain delay us.'  
'But you can't, Sir. I'm sorry. The road is... unfit, even with a Jeep. At this time of year, when it rains so, everything turns to mud. There are always landslides. And, if you want to go West there's the river to cross, and it has flooded. When the rain ceases they'll rebuild the bridge again but for now...'  
'Is that so?'  
'Tch.'  
'I guess it cannot be helped, then.'

Hakkai's forced cherrfulness sent chills down everyone's spine. Even Sanzo's, who was busy grumpying, moodily biting on his unlit - too damp around for it - cigarette's butt to pay attention to anyone else's discomfort. He was gloomy on rainy days, everyone was bound to know this, and he wouldn't acknowledge anyone's complaints whatsoever.  
Hakkai would have said that Sanzo complied in his misery on rainy days.

'Well. Gojyo, you'll have to room with Goku all week, then.'  
'Hey, wait, why do I have to share a room with  
that perverted kappa / that idiot chimp  
?'

'Ah ha ha. But you wouldn't have to bear with Sanzo's crankiness - or mine - a whole week now would you?'

No. No they wouldn't.

'Then it's settled. Try not to make too much noise and not to kill each other - and not get any of you killed by Sanzo (or by me) - by the time we can hit the road again.'

Gojyo and Goky tried to argue (but not for long).

'Nonsense. Better way is to leave Sanzo by himself.'  
'No, not for so long.'  
'C'm'on. Even Hakkai couldn't bear with him.'  
'Do you really think so?'

Arguing was pointless when Hakkai had decided on something.

'They do say misery loves company, after all.'  
'But Sanzo doesn't like anyone's company.'  
'Or so he says. What about yours?'

Goku remained silent. Truly, he was never sure wether Sanzo liked him as Goku hoped, and if he just barely tolerated his presence as Sanzo said.

'Pah. Whatever. Let's leave the sour grapes together. see the bright side -'  
'But there's no bright side right now, the sky's all cloudy and dark!'  
'Metaphore, punk, ever heard of it?'  
'What about you, you damn cockroach, you know what it means?'

'Anyway. With Sanzo and Hakkai locked in this room you got all week to eat your heart's content and I got all week to get a lady or two in my bed!'


	3. Sanzo & Gojyo - Where the heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What they say a 'home' is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Where the heart lies  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette  
>  **Fandom:** Saiyuki  
>  **Character/Pairing:** Genjo Sanzo, hints of Sanzo/Gojyo  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Minekura Kazuya's version
> 
> **Prompt:** "home is no longer a thing with walls of stone and windows of glass" for 31_days (march 5th, '09)  
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.  
>  **Word count:** ~500

Home used to mean the temple where he lived with his master. A place with a large compound, gardens with many trees to lose their leaves for him to rake, monks whispering behind his back, golden statues of the Buddha; maybe it wasn't very homely for a boy his age, but it was all he ever knew.  
Then his master was killed and he left the temple.  
Without the bright smile of Koumyou Sanzo, with the renewed gossiping and accusations of the jealous monks, there was no way the new Genjo Sanzo could call this place home anymore. Leaving Kinzan behind, he began a long errand to retrieve the stolen sutra.

Meeting Goku and bringing him back with him to Keiun Temple rekindled a long gone impression of home. Here, he found again walls of stone solid to protect what was important, from the cold, from intruders, from danger of any kind; windows of glass to let the sunlight in all year, to let a gentle breeze blow in summer, to look at the moon on long sleepless nights.

Goku was a lively, unruly child, but those were a peaceful few years.

That, until he's back on the road, on a new errand for the Sanbutsushin. Now he's got a new, more serious lead to find his master's sutra, plus a quest to save the world, no less.

For more than a year, he and his little clique have spent days and days on the road, sleeping in nameless cheap inns in nameless small villages or spending their nights out in the wild.  
But whatever; no matter how hard it gets sometimes he feels complete now. With not just Goku but with Hakkai and Gojyo as well - and Hakuryuu too – he is where he's supposed to be.  
They may be lost on the way somewhere between Togenkyo and Tenjiku, they may never fulfill this quest, or never go back "home" after succeeding but he doesn't care anymore.

They say home is where the heart lies; Genjo Sanzo has just discovered that indeed, he's got a heart and that his new found home, his true home is not that old temple back in the east: it is amongst his little team (but don't tell them so. Never ever. He still has his façade to maintain.)

Hakkai talks from time to time of the little house he wish he (or both he and Gojyo? the four of them maybe?) will have one day when all this is over, but what he says differs each and every time; he too seems unsure of what to call home.

Goku doesn't mind. As long as he's well-fed, he won't complain.

As for Gojyo... when the kappa spouts his perverted nonsense about taking ladies home Sanzo cannot help but wonder: what does Gojyo considers as "home"?


	4. Gojyo/Hakkai -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** If one thing matters  
>  **Author:** ylg site/malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** Gensomaden Saiyuki  
>  **Character/Pairing:** Sha Gojyo, hints of Gojyo/Hakkai  
>  **Rating:** PG/PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer:** Minekura Kazuya's
> 
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
>  **Prompt:** "I’m afraid to forget you” for 31_days"> (may 8th, ')  
> Gojyo's POV  
>  **Spoilers:** up to _S. Reload_ vol.7-8  
>  **Word count:** ~200

The Minus Wave... as we go West it gets stronger; what if it ends up affecting us,  
as those youkai say it will; what if we lose it? _They_ say it’s great but it does change you.  
I don’t care what I am. Half-blood, human, youkai, whatever. To lose myself... hell, I'm not sure I've ever known who I am, so... what I become, either, I don't care.

We have to save the world? Sometimes I wonder why we even try. I don’t care what his Holiness or even the Gods think.  
But.  
What we had, you know, back then, it's was sort of a shithole but I liked it anyway. I still like it, or at least the memory of it, even now. It was far from perfect and at times when you're playing nagging housewife it's true I hate you, but no matter what I don’t want to lose our bond. 

It doesn’t matter if I forget myself, or even my brother, or my mother. The past is the past. But if I _was_ to lose it... I don’t want to forget _you_.


	5. Gojyo & Goku - Oh bother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Little b(r)other  
>  **Author:** ylg /malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** Gensomaden Saiyuki  
>  **Characters:** Sha Gojyo, Son Goku  
>  **Rating:** PG/PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer:** Minekura Kazuya's
> 
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
>  **Prompt:** "the friend and the foe" for 31_days"> (may 9th, '10)  
>  **Spoilers:** up to _S. Reload_ vol.7-8  
>  **Word count:** ~165

For Gojyo, Goku is his partner in crime. He's not his best friend per se (if anything, that would be Hakkai) but his best bud nevertheless. A kid brother, like the one he didn't quite get be for Jien in their time, maybe? Around him he gets to act his age or maybe even younger, carefree; he's a counter-balance to Sanzo's and Hakkai's seriousness. That makes up for his shitty younger years (before sort-of settling in with Banri).

And at the same time, he's a terrible foe. The monkey is a rival in food-snatching and place-taking when sharing a hotel room, sure. But moreover, the Seiten Taisei hidden within Goku and not that deep may be the biggest threat they'll face as they progress on that journey – what if the Minus Wave gets the better of him?

It won't change anything, they won't cast him out:  
_Keep your friends close_ ,  
they do just that even when they won't say they're indeed friends;  
_keep your ennemies closer_ ,  
as in keep watch, be prepared, save your own life and help when the need arises.

Gojyo handles the friend part. Sanzou treats the monkey, well, as a monkey, Hakkai treats him as a child; he's the only one who really sees Goku as a buddy – and he knows his own limits when it comes to his other side: let the mighty priest and the other monster of power keep the foe in check.


	6. Yi-sou/Gonou - Mummified corpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** A mummified corpse  
>  **Author:** ylg /malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** Gensomaden Saiyuki  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Chin Yi-sou, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Rating:** PG/PG-13 / T-  
>  **Disclaimer:** Minekura Kazuya's
> 
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
>  **Prompt:** "healed by wind and sun " for 31_days"> (aug. 1st, '10)  
>  **Spoilers:** up to _S. Reload_ vol.7-8  
>  **Word count:** 100

Gonou would say he was hurt by the rain as much if not more than by the blades of his enemies, that the rain ate away his sanity and did more damage than his injuries. But now Gonou is gone, the rain has stopped, and Hyakugan-mao's son sees his corpse left to dry in the sun and the wind.

While Cho Hakkai slowly heals out of the rain somewhere far, far away, so does Chin Yi-sou. Instead of rotting alone, the new shikigami somehow gets itself together, reconstructs himself, finds a new purpose in after-life: the assassin himself.


	7. Nii & Hakkai - Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Interesting subject  
>  **Author:** ylg site=/malurette  
>  **Fandom :** Saiyuki Reload  
>  **Characters:** Nii Jien-yi, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer :** Minekura Kazuya
> 
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me.
> 
>  **Theme:** over the world & under the world for 31_days"> (8/2)  
>  **Word count:** 100

Ken-yu has spent years roaming the world, walking the earth, digging underneath the surface of everything and anything, looking for... what? anything interesting, anything distracting. Being a genius has drawbacks: he gets easily bored by what the world can offer. So he seeks challenge upon challenge.

He became then gave up being a Sanzo priest, and settled down for a while on being a scientist, challenging the boundaries of life and death, trying to ressurect a youkai king.  
So he wouldn't mind turning anyone he meets, underlings or opponents, into test subjects;  
Given a human-turned-youkai, he marvels.


End file.
